


Soo and Yeol vs. TUMBLR! (with DOISNOTONFIRE!)

by babygotbaek



Series: "i feel special" ("you are") [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexual Humor, Youtuber AU, baekchen if u squint really hard, references to phan, sort of lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygotbaek/pseuds/babygotbaek
Summary: Published on September 25, 2016By AmazingYeol (SUBSCRIBED)1,366,511 views147K Likes543 DislikesMe and my amigo Kyungsoo take a stroll through the deepest, darkest recesses of Tumblr. You're welcome. Be sure to subscribe to DOisnotonfire!





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- i know i should be working on other fics rn (cough cough not all hufflepuffs) buT I MEAN CHANSOO AS PHAN COME ON HOW COULD I NOT  
> \- this is unbeta-ed and was written in 2 hours pls don't kill me if i made a spelling/grammatical error  
> 

“Hey guys!” Chanyeol barked cheerfully, deep voice reverberating in his bedroom. He grinned, his large hand a blur of skin as he waved madly to the camera perched atop his tripod. “How are you all feeling?” Without missing a beat, he continued, features animated. “I hope every single one of you is having a fantastic day filled with free pancakes and loose change in your jean pockets and Sandara Park.” As he spoke, he gesticulated wildly, flinging his lanky arms around like one of those inflatable balloons in front of car dealerships. A suppressed chuckle rang out from behind the camera.

“But, enough lollygagging,” He said in a mock serious tone, straightening his smile just long enough for him to continue his speech. “Today, I have a very special guest with me. Some of you may already know him by his YouTube handle, DOisnotonfire, while some of you may know him as the spawn of Satan himself. I, however, just know him as my best friend and roommate. Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to...drumroll please!” Chanyeol raised his hands and pretended to beat a pair of drumsticks against air, reminding himself to add a drumming sound effect on top of this when he was editing. “Kyungsoo Do!” He finished enthusiastically, arms splayed outwards.

A head popped out from the left side of the camera, before the body that was connected to it plopped itself beside Chanyeol’s place on the bed. Chanyeol’s smile seemed to grow ten times larger (if that was even possible). The blank expression on Kyungsoo’s face was a stark contrast to the never ending grin on Chanyeol’s, both boys looking as different as day and night. Most people questioned their friendship, but Kyungsoo’s differences were the reason why Chanyeol liked him so much in the first place. He was the tranquil quiet to Chanyeol’s vibrant loud, the crisp black and white to his bright neon, the harsh dose of realism to his head-in-the-clouds idealism.

“Hello, Internet,” Kyungsoo recited familiarly, touching two fingers to his forehead in a saluting motion. “The aforementioned Kyungsoo here.”

Chanyeol beamed, turning his head to face Kyungsoo for just a second before whipping it back to face the camera. “I have Kyungsoo here today to help me navigate the most dangerous and inhospitable terrain that has ever existed, also known as—”

“Your mum?”

“—Tumblr!” Pulling his laptop up from the foot of the bed, Chanyeol revealed the colorful Tumblr home page splashed on the screen with a dramatic flourish of his hands. “Just an hour ago, I asked you all on Twitter to tag posts you wanted us to see with #LookAtThisChanSoo, and I’m going to go through them now with Soo to admire all your beautiful fanart and horrifying Photoshop edits. So, let’s begin!” He clapped once, an indication for his future self editing the video to put a colorful transition here.

As Chanyeol swiveled his laptop around so that the back littered with SNSD and Rilakkuma stickers faced the camera, Kyungsoo snorted. “Are you gonna put some peppy and gross transition here?” He asked, his words malicious, but his tone light-hearted.

“Yes, I am, because I am peppy and gross myself.” Chanyeol responded happily, pretending not to notice the smile painted on Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips from the corner of his eye.

As soon as he opened the tag up and began capturing his laptop screen, he clapped again. “Alright, let’s see what we have here,” He began, putting on his ‘I’m a professional YouTuber who knows what he’s doing’ voice and scrolling through the tag. “Aw, look at this!” He gushed, pointing at chibi fanart of the two of them on the screen.

Kyungsoo frowned as he leaned in. “What. I’m not that cute.” He responded in a monotone, staring at the rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes of his chibi counterpart suspiciously. Chanyeol almost said ‘Yes, you are,’ before remembering that they were on camera, and that fangirls were prepared to twist everything they said into incorrigible proof of their undying love for each other.

“You’re right, you aren’t,” He said instead, giggling as Kyungsoo whacked him on the arm.

They cooed at more adorable fanart (although Chanyeol was doing more of the cooing), winced at terrifying edits (most of them having the do with Shrek, which was slightly worrying), and laughed at gifs of Chanyeol tripping over his own feet, each one of them providing their own little comments in between posts. As a fanart of Chanyeol holding hands with one of their YouTuber friends, Baekhyun, appeared in the results, Kyungsoo frowned. “Why is this here?” He asked flatly, obviously trying not to let the hurt creep into his voice. “This is a Chansoo tag.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I don’t know, but it’s cute,” He said absentmindedly, turning to Kyungsoo. He didn’t pay much mind to the fan art, or to the caption that said, ‘ugh, my baekyeol feeeels!!~’ with a thousand accompanying emoticons, as he considered Baekhyun one of his best friends, and already knew that he was dating Jongdae, a popular cover artist on YouTube. But, from his downturned lips and the angry blush blossoming on his face, it was obvious Kyungsoo wasn’t handling this as casually as Chanyeol was.

He blinked before a wide grin of understanding spread across his face. “What, are you jealous?” Chanyeol teased, poking Kyungsoo’s arm.

“No, why would I be jealous of that annoying piece of shit?” He huffed out, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Geez, lay off of him, Soo — you know he’s gonna watch this later, right?”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. “You’re not keeping this in the video, are you?” As Chanyeol hummed quietly and liked the fanart, red heart popping up from the bottom right corner of the post, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened again. “Are you?” He repeated, clutching Chanyeol’s arm. When no answer came, Kyungsoo’s body was suddenly pressed on top of Chanyeol’s, the much smaller boy tackling him with an openmouthed kiss. His lips were soft and warm and pliant, so different from the owner of the lips himself, who was too often cold and hard and stubborn. Chanyeol loved a lot of things about Kyungsoo, but his kisses were his favorite part of him.

When Kyungsoo finally pulled away, his plush lips were already kiss swollen and spit-shiny, and Chanyeol licked his own lips, wide eyed and bewildered. “W-what was that for?” He stuttered, suddenly aware of the camera blinking red in front of the pair.

Kyungsoo just smirked in response, brushing a lock of ebony hair that had gone astray in the kiss back upwards. “Now you have to cut it out.” He said smugly, a victorious glint in his round eyes.

For the next five minutes, Chanyeol tried not to act like a bumbling fool. After all, it wasn’t like they’d never kissed before. In fact, as boyfriends, they had done much more than kiss. But, Kyungsoo just had that effect on him, managing to unravel and spool Chanyeol around his pinky finger with the smallest kiss.

“What’s ‘smut’?” Kyungsoo asked curiously, snapping Chanyeol out of his haze. He had taken the laptop from him and began scrolling through the tag at his own accord, refusing to acknowledge the BaekYeol posts loitering among the ChanSoo ones.

Chanyeol immediately began to flush a deep red, which he covered up with his signature, barking laugh (when in doubt, laugh, right?). His laughter faltered as he picked up on the genuine questioning in Kyungsoo’s expression. “Wait, you’re not serious, right?” Chanyeol asked uneasily, scrutinizing Kyungsoo’s neutral countenance. He could never tell whether he was joking or not — his face was always unreadable when it came to these situations.

When Kyungsoo didn’t speak, looking as seriously serious as serious could be, Chanyeol chortled gleefully. “Oh, my friend, you are in for a ride.” He picked the laptop up from Kyungsoo’s lap and clicked on the smut drabble he had asked about, a new tab opening smoothly beside the current one. As he waited for the page to load, he looked straight at the camera with an impish grin. “Ladies and gentlemen, get ready to see Kyungsoo Do’s first contact with smut right here.” He told his future editing self to insert a dramatic transition here, perhaps accompanied with some music from the Inception soundtrack and many PNGs of Kyungsoo’s best meme-worthy faces.

As the website finally loaded, a block of text appearing against the white background, Chanyeol cleared his throat. “So, this one is called, ‘Let Out the Beast’,” He read out the title in what he hoped sounded like a mock sexy voice. Judging from Kyungsoo’s wrinkled nose and furrowed brow, he did a good job.

“Kyungsoo, a stubborn omega, thinks he can handle his first heat by himself. But, oh, how wrong he is. Luckily, alpha Chanyeol is there for him.” Chanyeol read the summary in a low voice as he waggled his eyebrows and scrolled to the middle of the fic.

Kyungsoo just frowned. “What the hell kind of wolf shit—”

“Kyungsoo knew it was wrong to have sex during his heat without a condom, as the chances of pregnancy increased greatly without some form of contraceptive,” Chanyeol began theatrically from a random sentence, trying to sweep over the many grammatical and spelling errors. “But he couldn’t help it. He just just wanted Chanyeol so much!”

Kyungsoo gagged at the mention of his name, burying his face in one of Chanyeol’s many Rilakkuma dolls. “Oh, god, please stop.”

“‘Oh, Chanyeol!’” He continued, raising his voice to a squeak in an attempt to mimic Kyungsoo’s slightly higher tones. “‘Yes! Right there!’” Kyungsoo groaned and slammed the Rilakkuma doll into Chanyeol’s face, knocking the taller boy’s glasses off. Despite the interruption, he kept reading, chortling gleefully as he did. “‘Ah, your dock feels so good in me!’”

The horrified look on Kyungsoo’s face morphed into amusement as soon as the words left Chanyeol’s lips. “Dock?” He snickered, lifting his hand to his lips. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said, punching Kyungsoo’s arm as he crumpled up on the bed in silent laughter. “Ah, Yeol, don’t be such a dock!” He shrieked loudly, still cackling.

“It was a typo!” He screamed as he picked a Rilakkuma doll up and proceeded to pummel Kyungsoo’s arm with it. “A typo!” He shifted in his position above Kyungsoo, mercilessly pinning one arm down and slamming the Rilakkuma doll onto the other.

It takes much too long for Chanyeol to realize that he’s practically straddling Kyungsoo, the younger boy’s cheeks flushed with a reason other than Chanyeol’s dramatic reading. They’re both breathing hard, chests heaving and strands of hair stuck to their foreheads. Chanyeol is the first to close the gap between them, lips pressed hungrily against Kyungsoo’s and hand still holding the other’s arm down. This time, the kiss is rough and sloppy and full of clunking teeth and missed targets, like it always is when Chanyeol initiates.

“Chanyeol, the camera’s on,” Kyungsoo gasped out in the little window of time that Chanyeol’s lips weren’t against his.

Chanyeol waggled his eyebrows in response again. “I know,” He said slyly. “Wanna leak our sex tape?”

Chanyeol crumpled into a ball on the mattress as Kyungsoo punched him in the chest.

(He later tries to use the gratuitous footage of them making out near the end as an excuse to cut out the ‘dock’ clip, but Kyungsoo practically threatens him at gunpoint to leave it in and just cut the kissing out — which is fine with him, because he does the same thing with the footage of Kyungsoo calling Baekhyun an annoying piece of shit.)

(Baekhyun calls them an hour after the video is uploaded.)


End file.
